


Movie Night

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Domestic, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Movie Night, October, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), fall - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Aziraphale has made it his mission to watch every movie he's missed out on.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired... Only 11 more days to go!

Aziraphale was never much of a movie-watcher. Crowley occasionally caught something on TV, and if it was at the beginning, he’d sit through it. But Aziraphale would much rather have read his books. 

Until moving to the cottage, he didn’t have any idea of exactly how many movies there were today. And he wasn’t aware of how many he had missed out on.

Eve showing him how to use the TV and the Firestick was both a blessing and a curse. He had dived head-first into movie-watching. Eve had spent hours— _days_, even— compiling an enormous list of must-watch movies, starting even with silent films from the ’20s. 

Aziraphale had just politely smiled and put it off to the side in his study. But one night, when he was in a reading-stump, he decided to give movies a shot.

He pulled an all-nighter that night, and Crowley and Eve awoke the next morning to find him in the same exact spot they had left him in, watching movies. Not having to sleep really worked to his advantage. And so, Aziraphale was on a mission to complete the list.

He would occasionally move from the couch to eat, but other than that, he pretty much stayed there unless Crowley literally dragged him to bed. 

They would join him, of course, for a movie every once in a while. But there was no keeping up with him. Finally, Eve suggested they plan movie nights every week.

“I know that it’s just something parents say to get their kids to stop watching TV, but I _truly_ believe you’re going to melt your brain, Zira.”

“Nonsense, dear.” He didn’t take his eyes away from the screen.

“Our point is, Angel, maybe you need to slow down on the movie watching.”

“We can have a movie night once a week? The movies aren’t _going_ anywhere, you don’t have to rush.”

Aziraphale finally looked away. “Oh, that sounds lovely.”

They chose Friday’s. After dinner, they would all sit together and watch a movie, crossing one off of the list one at a time, so long as Aziraphale promised not to stare at the TV for days on end anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
